Sneaking Around
by christis
Summary: A quiet, after hours rendevous


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any associated characters. No money is being made by my writing of this story.

Title: Sneaking Around

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling and her associates own these characters. I write only for fun, not for profit.

A dark-haired young man moves as stealthily as possible down a dark, silent corridor intent only on reaching his destination, which is a long-deserted classroom at the end of the hall. He is moving as quickly as his damaged leg will allow him, his mind only allowing one thought to constantly circle around: 'He's waiting for me; it's been six long weeks, and he is waiting for me.' That continuous thought is the reason for the smile on his face.

Finally reaching his destination, he carefully pushes the door open, and steps inside. There is very low candle light, and he can see the large, comfortable-looking bed on the other side of the room. Closing the door, he quietly casts very strong Locking and Silencing charms, so he and his love will not be disturbed until they are ready to emerge. As soon as this is done, his arms are suddenly full of a very warm body, and he looks up slightly to see stormy grey eyes staring back at him. With soft smiles at each, other lips meet and are devoured. With a sigh and a low moan, Harry's head drops back against the wall, giving Draco clear access to his neck, which he quickly, and happily, takes advantage of. As Draco starts to leave little love bites along Harry's neck and collarbone, hands are working frantically to start removing clothing that is fast becoming a hindrance.

When the need for oxygen overtakes them, they part slightly, and, holding on to each other, move toward the bed. Once they reach the bed, Harry wraps his arms around Draco's waist, and says quietly, "Wait, there's something I need to say first."

This worries Draco slightly, but he agrees to listen. Due to injuries sustained during the final battle, Harry has difficulty speaking too much above a whisper, as he begins with a sigh. "I'm ready to go public with our relationship now that the war is over, and Voldemort is dead. I am leaving it up to you though, to make the final decision. I told Ron and Hermione during my extended stay in the hospital wing and, while it took them a few days, they have accepted the fact that I am gay, and that you are my partner. I love you Draco, and I want to make our relationship permanent."

As he says this, he reaches into his pants pocket and takes out a blue velvet box, revealing a simple platinum band with two diamonds and two emeralds, and asks "Draco Malfoy, will you honor me by agreeing to marry me?"

Draco sits there, stunned, for about thirty seconds, before grabbing Harry in a warm, tight embrace, and whispering, "It took you long enough." When he pulls away, he is smiling, and has tears in his eyes.

After kissing Harry soundly, Draco finally replies, "Nothing would make me happier than to marry you, Harry. I am also happy that you are finally ready to make our relationship public. My friends have known since the beginning, and have never had a problem with it. They were actually quite happy when we got together, because none of them had ever wanted to become Death Eaters. And now, thanks to you, we are all safe."

Harry smiles, as he slips the ring on Draco's finger.

Then, with just a flick of his fingers, they are both gloriously naked, and he is pulling Draco down on the bed with him, whispering, "It's been too long, Draco. I need you to make love to me, but I need you to do it carefully, and slowly."

Draco sighs, and says, "Oh my love, it has been too long, and I will be very careful with you."

After he says that, he leans up over Harry, on his hands and knees, and starts to worship his fiance's body. He kisses his eyes, nose, chin, across his throat, down his neck and chest, taking care to stimulate both nipples. Continuing down his stomach, he swirles his tongue in, and arounds Harry's belly button, causing him to groan and arch off the bed.

Chuckling, Draco placed one hand on Harry's stomach to hold him down, as his other had reaches down to start teasing at Harry's entrance, which elicits another groan from his dark-haired lover.

Smiling, he hold his hand up and says, "Harry, help me out here, my love."

Returning the smile, Harry passes his hand over Draco's, filling it with their favorite, strawberry-flavored lube. Draco chuckles again, and moves his hand back down, to first, stroke his cock, and then prepare his love. As promised, he took his time, making sure that Harry is relaxed, as he thoroughly prepares him.

When Harry indicates that he was ready for Draco to enter him, Draco gets up on his knees, shuffling forward a little bit and gets a little bit more lube to make sure that his cock is sufficiently coated, and then moves forward slowly. It had been six, long torturous weeks, since he had last made love to Harry. The last time had been the night before the final battle. Now, they knew, they had all the time in the world. As Draco breaches him, Harry sighs, so Draco holds still for a moment, until Harry nods that he was okay.

Draco then slides the rest of the way in, and holds still again, knowing that Harry would let him know when it was okay for him to start thrusting. After about a minute, Harry wraps his arms and legs around Draco, and whispers huskily, "Now Draco, please."

Draco needs no more prompting. He starts thrusting in and out of his lover, very slowly at first. Soon though, the sensations become too much for both of them and Harry groans out, "Please Draco, go faster, a little bit harder. I need this, need to feel you."

Draco groans himself, and replies, "Yes my love," and starts going faster, and a little bit harder.

All that is heard for a while longer, are sighs, groans, moans, and whispered endearments.

Soon though, Draco's thrusts become erratic, so he reaches between them, to start stroking Harry in time with his thrusts. A few quick, hard pulls and tugs, is all it takes before Harry is yelling out his orgasm, and his hot, slick, tight channel constricts around Draco's cock, pulling his orgasm from him as well, with both of them loudly declaring their love for each other. After emptying himself into his lover, Draco carefully pulls out and lays down next to Harry, pulling him into his arms, situating him so that his head is resting on his chest over his heart.

Taking Harry's hand in his, he entwines their fingers, resting their joined hands over his heart. Kissing the top of Harry's head, he whispers a soft, "I love you so much," as they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
